PIEL DE LOBO
by Nanoha Mitzunori
Summary: En el último de los casos, el camino siempre es el mismo. Soy un ser con destino incierto, con la zozobra de un paraíso distante, que trato de alcanzar y que cada vez se aleja mas y más. ¿Acaso tiene que doler tanto? ¡No! Ya no quiero volver a perder...


PIEL DE LOBO 

Hola. Soy Nanoha Mitzunori. El nombre me agrada bastante y el apellido es en honor a mi perro. Hace como un mes mi hermana comenzó con esto de los fics, somos otakus desde hace tiempo, pero nunca nos habíamos animado. Hasta que de pronto, me dijo que ya estaba inscrita en varios sitios y que había empezado a escribir distintas historias. Y me dio curiosidad por probar, así que éste es el resultado.

¿Por qué Wolf's Rain? La verdad es que no conozco el manga, pero vi la serie y me gustó mucho. Aunque... no me gustó el final, además de que no le entendí. Ciertamente es redundante porque no aclara si hay un final concreto, si va a haber una continuación. Dan a entender que la historia siempre se repetirá aunque en distintos mundos. Y como me negué a creer que es una historia interminable, entonces decidí poner un pequeño remedio: Escribir un fanfic.

Soy nueva, este es el primero que hago. Pero estoy entusiasmada con la idea y también con el hecho de subirlo a la red y que lo leas...

Un gran saludo y... ¡Espero que lo disfrutes!

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

1 LA VISIÓN DE LA FLAMA 

" _En el último de los casos, el camino siempre es el mismo. Y sigo andando, a pesar de saberlo. Una voz, un susurro, un aroma a flor silvestre, a esa flor que yo conocí inclusive desde el mismo día que nací, desde que se quemaron, ardiendo en un campo de venganza y odio. Cuando con olor a carne quemada, aulló el último miembro de mi manada, mis padres, todo lo que pudo haber sido mi familia... convirtiéndome en una persona solitaria. En un ser con destino incierto, con... la zozobra de un paraíso distante, que trato de alcanzar y que cada vez se aleja mas y más, como huyendo de mí y mofándose al mismo tiempo de verme sangrar, de ver a los míos sangrar, de ver las flores marchitas, mientras camino por ese valle de nieve entintándolo con el dolor de mis memorias y el pecado de cada andada... ¿Acaso tiene que doler tanto? ¿Acaso tengo que volver a hundirme en un charco helado, hasta tocar fondo, despertar de nuevo y ser un vagabundo otra vez? ¡No! Ya no quiero volver a perder, ya no quiero el mismo camino maldito, ni derramar una gota mas de sangre. ¡No! _

_Y a pesar de que lo sé, sigo caminando... una voz dentro de mí me lo dice..."_

La lluvia amainó. Había sido una tarde triste, encapotada de nubes negras y tormentas que no arreciaron sino con el morir del día. La ciudad daba un aspecto acongojado a sus visitantes y de hecho muchos viajeros únicamente se detenían uno o días en las posadas para tomar algo y descansar, después desaparecían por el estrecho puente que comunicaba la metrópoli con los caminos.

En el cielo, comenzaban a alumbrar las primeras estrellas y un cuarto menguante amarillento se hacía cada vez más evidente en aquel velo negruzco y azul de la noche. La chica observó el firmamento, titilaban distantes y como con amargura las estrellas acompañadas por un cacho de la luna. Y al mirarla, recordó que la semana de luna llena (la anterior) había pasado desapercibida. Ya no era algo que le llamase la atención con fuerza, ahora era un espectáculo frío y sin sentido.

Dio una vuelta, cerrando el suéter que cubría su delgada figura. Atravesó una de las amplias avenidas, la que llevaba al centro, sin cuidado. El semáforo había marcado verde un segundo antes de que ella atravesase por completo. Un motociclista, a quien no pudo verle el rostro pues llevaba el casco gris con la visera baja, estuvo a punto de atropellarla.

Movida por una mezcla de adrenalina, en un impulso, atinó a dar el paso más grande de su vida hasta alcanzar la banqueta.

El chirrido al frenar, una lista suculenta de improperios y una mirada ámbar que la observó de reojo. Alcanzó la banqueta, pero no de la forma que le hubiese gustado: al contrario, dio un tropezón y cayó al suelo, dejando al descubierto parte de sus muslos bien torneados. Después de recapitular sus actos, se dio cuenta de que era observada. Se puso de pie, sacudiendo con enojo las manchas de polvo de la falda roja y entonces vio al motociclista.

¿Qué te pasa? ¡Estuviste a punto de matarme, animal! ¿No viste el alto? – le gritó.

El muchacho, que había detenido la motocicleta al verla cruzarse frente a él, levantó la visera del casco. De pies a cabeza, era una niña de ojos lilas, vestía una falda llena de flecos y encajes mugrosos, un suéter blanco y cabello corto y negro. Su rostro, enmarcado por un simpático mohín de ira, le hizo sonreír. "Bien – pensó Tsumé- salvo por el golpe al caer, ninguna otra herida."

La niña seguía gritando groserías y haciendo señas obscenas con la mano:

Humanos... – farfulló, para que instantes después encendiera el motor y se precipitase por la parte baja de la avenida.

¡Ah, no, eso sí que no! ¡Primero me debes una disculpa, porque trataste de matarme y porque no soy humana! – y echo a correr tras la motocicleta.

Iba a unos 30 km/hr, iba a girar la manija con la mano derecha para alcanzar una velocidad más rápida, cuando observo por el espejo retrovisor una sombra que se acercaba rápidamente.

¿Qué dem...? – se limitó a decir en el instante en que a su derecha miraba correr a una loba negra, demasiado joven.

Pero, ¿qué demonios? - repitió en cuanto la vio. Y comprendió la intención de la loba: lo estaba persiguiendo. Y él, en ese instante estaba de humor como para seguir la treta. Después de todo, ya estaba aburrido y cansado de buscar pistas que lo ligaran con un pasado que recordaba someramente y además, esto era algo nuevo porque tampoco había topado con otros como él en aquella ciudad de luces extravagantes.

"Si eso es lo que quieres, entonces lo tendrás. Veremos cuánto aguantan tus cuatro patas.. " Giró la manija, plegó mas su cuerpo a la moto y ésta zumbó como bólido, aumentando la velocidad paulatinamente hasta arriba de los 80 km/hr.

La loba lanzó algo así como un gruñido, que quería significar: "No me subestimes". Y aumentó su velocidad, sintiendo sus pisadas suaves, sincronizadas con el latir de su corazón. Ella también tenía ese recuerdo vago, el de una vida anterior, llena de tristeza con el ligero tinte de una alegría al correr. Sí, correr... no estaban a campo abierto, donde el viento estaba impregnado de ese aroma a pradera, bajo los cojines de sus pies no se sentía la tierra, era el duro asfalto, el duro asfalto... Pero, aquí y ahora podía seguir corriendo, persiguiendo a ese individuo que ofrecía un cómico cuadro frente a sus ojos: en su forma humana vestía ropas negras y era una figura atractiva pegada a la motocicleta para las humanas; pero en su verdadera forma, la animal, era un lobo trepado en un artefacto con dos ruedas y con ciertas dificultades para maniobrar al mismo tiempo la manija de velocidades y mantener el equilibrio. Pero entre ellos, solo entre ellos, podían entender esa necesidad... de ocultar la verdadera forma para sobrevivir en un mundo que no era en suma generoso con los débiles. Tal como la vez anterior: solo los más fuertes llegaban al final.

Y ella lo seguía... sí en parte era un juego, en parte era por aquella ofensa "Humanos", pero más que eso, ella había estado sola la mayor parte del tiempo, encontrando en su camino a unos cuantos lobos, todos lo demasiado cansados como para luchar, todos, hartos de su propia existencia. Buscapleitos que buscaban la muerte en peleas callejeras con individuos de otras especies, más o menos capaces, pero ninguno tan magnánimo como los suyos. O bien, había topado con lobos que nunca volverían a tomar su verdadera forma, que permanecían vagando entre humanos, creyendo ser como ellos... ¡No! Por encima de todo, estaba ese obcecado orgullo de lobo, que era perenne en los puros, que se negaba a sucumbir pese a las circunstancias y a las necesidades más elementales.

Sí, Saya, también había adquirido la figura humana, como la de una mocosa que siempre estaba llena de lodo, con raídas ropas que justificaban su vagabundez. Había sufrido tanto en este mundo como en el anterior condenada al hambre, a la soledad, a la cruel realidad: la suya, era ya una raza de muy pocos ejemplares que se estaba extinguiendo como el soplo del viento: Sin dejar rastro. Y, ¿qué del Paraíso? No lo alcanzó antes y ahora, era una ambición que poco a poco también iba desapareciendo. El paraíso más cercano, era la vida que conocía.

"Sí, por eso no te atrevas a subestimarme..."

Tsumé miro el espejo retrovisor, la loba llevaba persiguiéndolo casi 5 minutos y no desistía. A pesar de que había aumentado a los 100 km/hr y mantenido la velocidad constante, ella seguía e inclusive estuvo a punto de alcanzarlo, sí, cada vez más cerca, más cerca... estuvo a punto de clavar la mandíbula en la tela ondeante del asiento, sin embargo, Tsumé la vio impactarse con algo y la perdió de vista, siguiendo la avenida.

Iba a retornar, debía preguntarle dónde encontrar a otros, porque llevaba algunas semanas en la ciudad y por vez primera encontraba a alguien como él, pero se detuvo a punto de dar vuelta y retornar por donde había venido. Algo llamó su atención, un maullido inocente proveniente desde un oscuro callejón. Arropado, entre cobijas sucias de distintos colores se encontraba un gatito rechoncho que lloraba.

Un "grlll" largo, provino de su estomago. No había probado bocado en tres días y en cuanto lo vio, no dudo ni un instante en engullirlo. Hubiera preferido algo en movimiento, tal vez un perro o un gato más grande. A menudo los cazaba, acorralándolos... nunca contra las ratas, esas no tenían un buen sabor. Y ese gatito estaba regordete; se había dicho a sí mismo que no haría presas a los más pequeños, pero en esas circunstancias, ¿Acaso importaba? El hambre no conocía de edad y habiendo encontrado a un lobo en las cercanías, ¿qué impedía que otros no viniesen a engullirlo? Así es que, sin remordimientos, se lo comió.

Por segunda ocasión en una sola noche, Saya había dado con el suelo.

Fíjate por dónde vas... –dijo mientras se ponía de pie y acomodaba sus ropas, revueltas y mojadas.

El impacto entre ambos cuerpos fue fuerte, por eso el muchacho también estaba en el suelo, a unos metros, con la cara vuelta al piso y su cabello castaño oscuro revuelto sobre un charco. Como no lo viera reaccionar y ponerse de pie, Saya debió admitir que había sido su error, porque distraída en la persecución del motociclista, a duras penas reparaba en las cosas o los seres que se cruzaban por su camino, pudo bordearlos, sin estamparse con ninguno, hasta que se cruzo con este individuo, que también iba corriendo pero en dirección contraria a ella. Recordaba tratar de afianzarse a la parte trasera de la motocicleta, ahí debió ser cuando volteó al frente y lo vio venir, en el instante en que chocaron.

Se acercó a él, vestía jeans azules, chamarra negra y tenis.

Oye... – preguntó algo apenada - ¿ te encuentras bien?

El muchacho se removió un poco y después levantó el rostro. Una luz cegadora, de un cartel en neón a lo alto del edificio (frente al que se encontraban) se encendió. Por eso Tsumé decía que aquella ciudad tenía luces extravagantes, porque iluminaban demasiado e inclusive si uno miraba fijamente los focos por un rato, la luz hería las pupilas.

Entonces ella pudo observar su cara. Sus ojos melancólicos, eran azules; su tez era clara; y tenía un gesto abigarrado que transmutaba su duro temple y un desconocido respeto -que resultaba algo irritante- a las personas que se le aproximaban.

Respondió, con un molesto no. Y caminó unos metros, tratando de oler hacia la distancia. ¿De donde? ¿De donde provenía la agradable fragancia? Por un instante tuvo la sensación de saberlo, de dirigirse en la correcta dirección, cuando se estampo con la niña.

Saya lo observaba fijamente. Fijamente... hasta que reparó en que estaba parada frente a un gran lobo blanco de amarillos ojos, que buscaba algo y ni siquiera reparaba en su presencia.

Bajo la luz neón, su pelaje centelleaba, como si estuviera hecho de hilos de plata y eso aumentaba el ambiente de supremacía que lo rodeaba. Y lo pudo percibir desde que él se puso de pie. ¿Cómo describir la sensación que él emanaba? ¿Quién era?

Lo siguió observando, en su forma animal, viéndolo ir de un lado a otro por la acera, olisqueando cerca de los postes de electricidad, entre unas bolsas de basura y a la entrada del club nocturno, que recién abría las puertas para iniciar otra noche de negocio.

Del club, salió un hombre sumamente alto y corpulento. Miró de soslayo al muchacho de cabello oscuro y a la niña y entonces les preguntó, en forma brusca:

¿Qué buscan aquí? ¡Largo! –

El hombre era humano, no podía ver la verdadera figura de quienes estaban parados frente a ellos. El muchacho, que estuvo a punto de arremeter contra el guarda del club, mirándolo con fieros ojos, se detuvo en seco cuando del interior salió un joven de rostro sonriente y pálido:

Vamos, vamos, Umba, hombre. No hay necesidad de ser tan agresivo con la gente, mira ellos ya se iban, ¿no es así? -

Kiba se sobresaltó al verlo. Sin duda aquel joven era un lobo, pero su forma humana dejaba al descubierto a un mesero risueño que se despedía de ellos haciendo un movimiento con la mano. Kiba, hizo una mirada de indiferencia, metió las manos en la chamarra y les dio la espalda, dando la vuelta al edificio donde ya se empezaba a conglomerar la gente. El lobo blanco siguió buscando algo, ignorando que la niña lo seguía muy de cerca y con interés.

Creyó conocerlo, pero no estaba segura de que él fuera la persona correcta. Entonces, se le plantó enfrente, y él, al fin la miró. Dio un parpadeo y con sorpresa murmuró:

Entonces, tú también eres un... – calló frente a los cuestionamientos de la niña - ¿Acaso sigues buscando el Paraíso? -

¿Cómo... lo sabes? Creí que en esta era, ya nadie lo anhelaba. –

Nadie... a excepción del lobo cuyo pelaje posee el color de la flor lunar. – Ella se cruzó de brazos, para que no se notase su temblor. – Tu nombre es Kiba, ¿no es cierto? -

Dio unos pasos para atrás, levantó la cola en posición de ataque y enseñó sus colmillos, gruñendo.

¿Quién eres tú? ¿Acaso eres un enviado de Darcia? –

¿Darcia? Yo... no sé de qué estás hablando. Te conocí a través de las leyendas que mi madre me contaba. Y te vi una vez gracias a las visiones de la gran flama... eras el único lobo blanco de tu manada, eras tan solo un cachorro. Y entonces el lugar ardió...

¿Una leyenda? ¿Cómo, una niña, podía saber lo que había ocurrido en su pasado? Y peor que eso, no en el pasado de esa vida, sino de la anterior. Y súbitamente comprendió que ella tenía parte de las respuestas que estaba buscando.

¿Qué ocurrió Hige? – le preguntó una chica alta, morena que vestía una falda verde botella, sus piernas estaban cubiertas por medias del mismo color y llevaba una blusa blanca sencilla. – Umba estaba refunfuñando, quejándose de ti allá atrás. –

Y, ¿qué hacías "allá atrás"? –

Nada. Llegue por la puerta de servicio pues el frente está atestado y no podía pasar. En cuanto me metí y colgué las cosas en el perchero, vi a Umba... me estaba platicando que desde que te conoció no eres más que un estorbo... - Hige sonrió.

La música se elevó, en el lugar, moviéndose como hormigas estaban los humanos, celebrando una fiesta. Una chica japonesa sobre el estrado, cantaba una rítmica canción en su lenguaje al compás de su banda. De pronto, Hige olisqueó algo al fondo en el bar, en una nube de cigarro, había un inusual olor reconocible para su fino olfato.

Hazme un favor, llama a Umba. – La chica, a la que llamaban Blue (tal vez por el color de sus ojos: de un celeste relampagueante), se precipitó por el pasillo tras el mostrador, que daba a las bodegas del club y lo trajó.

Umba se acercó a él, a pesar de su ruda apariencia, elevada estatura y grueso rostro, Umba era un gran amigo de Hige. Recordaba haberlo conocido hacia un par de meses, cuando él y Blue pidieron el empleo disponible. Al principio su picante humor y alegre personalidad, no le eran de confiar. Pero conforme pasó el tiempo, se dio cuenta de que Hige era un bribonzuelo pero que no se atrevería a traicionarlo. Y una ocasión en que Umba andaba de sentimental por el aniversario luctuoso de su familia, Hige se acercó a él con una botella del mejor whisky y le dijo:

Brindemos a su salud, esto es por parte de la casa. – al guardia se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas y se limpió con un gran pañuelo rojo.

Es la primera vez que alguien hace esto por mí... –

Y se embriagaron, terminándose aquella botella y otras cuatro más. Por supuesto, el gerente en cuanto los encontró al día siguiente: durmiendo a pierna suelta al grandulón sobre la barra y Hige sobre el pequeño podium, roncando al unísono, pegó un grito y estuvo a punto de correrlos. Habrían terminado en la calle de no ser por la intervención de la novia de Hige, aquella chica que estaba más alta que él por lo cual le gastaban bromas los otros meseros del lugar. Ella también sonreía y estaba alegre solo cuando Hige estaba a su lado, de otro modo, mostraba una seriedad mortal con el resto de los compañeros que trataban de ligársela. Además de seria, pensaba más las cosas antes de decirlas, no como el descuidado de Hige. Dos personajes singulares, que a pesar de sus diferencias, se querían demasiado.

¿Qué, qué pasa? – acudió rápidamente Umba.

Es por precaución... me parece que alguien ha metido hierbas al club. Y eso no le gustara al jefe.

Era un club, pero era prestigiado. No era como otros tugurios donde las drogas circulaban libremente y donde cada noche transcurría con algo nuevo que contar: "Fueron asaltados..." "Hubo disputas por un desamor..." "Se encontraron varios cartuchos de cocaína..."

Éste, era uno de esos lugares donde no era conveniente que te encontraran drogado, porque te sacaban a patadas de inmediato. Y quien lo hacía, sin sutilezas, era Umba.

Blue siguió atendiendo a sus clientes, quienes le decían:

Eres un primor, pero deberías quitarte esas medias tan feas.

Claro, claro... – dijo, mirando de reojo a Umba y a Hige.

Se aproximaron a la barra. A unos metros, estaban unos sillones largos y las mesas de juego donde la gente, sobre todo la rica, se sentaba y apostaba grandes cantidades de dinero. El olor provenía de uno de los gabinetes.

Umba seguía a Hige:

Yo... no entiendo cómo es que los encuentras. La otra vez también echamos a un tipo, no nos dimos cuenta a la entrada, pero en cuanto se acercó a ti, lo supiste. Intentaba meter dos paquetes... –

Hige se río. – Si te dijera quiénes traen droga, el club quebraría. Por eso, solo me fijo en los que se tratan de pasar de listos y traen paquetes enteros, porque esos vienen a venderla. – ¡Qué listo eres! Pero, ¿Cómo le haces? –

Digamos que tengo un buen olfato. –

Umba no dijo nada más, porque finalmente encontraron al individuo. Estaba bajo una lámpara de luz cálida y fumaba una gruesa pipa. Tenía uno de sus ojos cubierto por una tela negra, sujeta a un listón oscuro que la afianzaba a la cabeza; su otro ojo, ligeramente rasgado, era de un penetrante azul. Su cara era cetrina y afilada y tenía las manos metidas en el bolsillo de la gabardina. Hige le puso una mano en el hombro:

Acompáñenos... –

Creyó que se opondría. Después de todo, su rostro no era el de una persona que obedeciese las reglas. Era una persona sombría, realmente sombría; incluso cuando Hige puso su mano sobre su hombro, sintió algo gélido que le recorría el cuerpo.

Sin embargo, lo guiaron hasta las bodegas, donde estaba la puerta de servicio.

Señor, usted tiene un fuerte olor a marihuana, en este club, no se permite el ingreso de drogas. Por favor, desátese la gabardina y voltee sus bolsillos. – Así lo hizo. Dejó caer varios botes pequeños, negros, con variado contenido de drogas.

Umba, acompaña a este hombre a la salida. –

El noble, a quien Hige le había arrebatado la pipa lanzándola dentro de un cubo de agua, le hizo una seña a Umba para que se detuviera:

Vaya, en tu otra vida no eras tan valiente. ¿A qué se debe ese cambio? – preguntó a Hige.

¿Qqq..ué? Repite eso. – dijo Hige arremangándose la camisa y desabotonándose el cuello, preparándose para cualquier golpe que aquel individuo quisiera propinar.

¡Ohhh! Pero... no es por ti por quien he venido. Dime, ¿Cómo está esa perrita faldera? No ha cambiado para nada. Incluso ha heredado las cicatrices que le deje la ultima vez y...- hizo una breve pausa - además tiene impregnado el olor de la flor.

¡Usted! Usted, ¿quién es usted? –

Tras una bestial mirada y sin contestar, les dio la espalda. Hige lo alcanzó y le sujetó la gabardina:

Le he preguntado, ¿quién es usted?- aquel individuo, reacio a dar explicaciones y revelar su identidad, dio media vuelta sobre sus talones y Hige sintió como unas fauces se clavaban en su mano.

Umba dio unos pasos para atrás, no podía creer lo que veía: dos perros enormes se embestían mutuamente y teñían el suelo de rojo. Uno tenía el mismo color de cabello de Hige, un rebelde marrón claro; mientras que el otro de portentoso cuerpo tenía el pelaje azulado y además tenía la cuenca del ojo derecho, vacía.

Vio a su amigo transformarse, del mesero conocido a aquel perro que llevaba todas las de perder contra el azul, así es que sin comprender lo que estaba haciendo, trató de defender a quien suponía era Hige. Umba pagó cara su intromisión, porque cuando Hige ya estaba postrado en el suelo, fue cuando Umba trató de ayudarlo, así es que Darcia arremetió sin piedad, lanzándole varias tarascadas y arrancando pedazos completos de su piel.

Cuando Blue percibió el olor a sangre, corrió alarmada hacia la salida de servicio. Ahí estaban los dos, Hige de un lado a duras penas podía ponerse de pie y Umba medio retorcido y sangrante del otro. Y a unos metros de distancia, se encontraba el de la pipa, señalando con su dedo índice hacia ella:

La próxima eres tú y la flor...- giró, haciendo ondear la gabardina y se fue de ahí.

¿Cómo olvidarlo? ¿Cómo? Aquél era un asesino. En su vida anterior, él la había asesinado. Recordaba la manera tan cruel: le había incrustado las fauces en la yugular y ella sintió que algo caliente la rodeaba, disminuyendo el frío alrededor. Era su propia sangre, que dibujaba un charco cálido, mientras la luz en sus ojos se extinguía. Y su único consuelo, fue sentir que Hige estaba cerca.

Murmuró para sí misma: "Darcia..." y estuvo a punto de seguirlo y cobrar venganza, pero Hige la retuvo, sujetándole el brazo y negando con la cabeza. Ese individuo era demasiado fuerte, Blue no podría contra él.

Blue ayudó a Hige a ponerse de pie, tendiéndole un brazo como estribo.

Blue, Blue, ¿hay algo en lo que te pueda ayud...? – La jarra se rompió en mil pedazos, las manos le temblaban a la chica. Era una joven amiga de Blue, quien sentía gran admiración por la morena. Al salir, se topo con una escena terrible: Hige y Umba estaban muy mal heridos y en primer instancia ella no pudo reaccionar.

¡Nanoha, llama a una ambulancia! ¡Rápido! –

Sí, sí...¡Enseguida! - se secó las manos con el delantal nerviosamente y se internó en el club.

Al poco, la ambulancia llegó pero Nanoha no vio por ningún lado a Blue ni a Hige. Sin embargo fue al hospital, acompañando a Umba y enjugando algunas lágrimas de incertidumbre. ¿Dónde estaban Blue y Hige? ¿Por qué no habían esperado a la ambulancia? Y temió por ellos.

El médico de guardia se interesó en ese paciente que llegó de gravedad, vendado y miró horrorizado las heridas. Trataron de controlar las hemorragias y mientras él suturaba, las enfermeras iban y venían del pasillo al quirófano...

En el hospital le dijeron a Nanoha que Umba tenía varios huesos rotos, aún no podían determinar con que arma fue atacado. Algunos decían que debió ser algún tipo de herramienta, como las usadas en la construcción, una especie de tenaza para romper piedras. Porque una navaja o un cuchillo convencional no podían infringir el doble daño de herir la piel y desencajarla de su lugar, como si hubiese sido arrancada. La teoría más disparatada (o más acertada) que se le ocurrió al médico de guardia fue que aquellas eran mordidas. Sus compañeros se echaron a reír, pero él caviló seriamente en esa posibilidad, pues recordaba haber visto antes una herida parecida.

Cerca estaba de él estaba su compañera de guardia:

Estas son las ropas del paciente. – Las miró, estaban empapadas de sangre y sin saber por qué razón estornudó cuando ella acercó la caja.

Proporciónele una nueva y deshágase de éstas. –

Entendido. Señor, se me olvidaba comentarle esa joven que le acompañaba en la ambulancia, está muy alterada. Tal vez, si la volviera a ver, podría darle un calmante... –

Sí, claro, claro... – respondió el médico con una sonrisa.

La muchacha tenía el cabello ensortijado y café, del mismo color de sus ojos, que tenían una mirada triste. Como no hubiera otra emergencia, el médico se aproximó para hablarle, ya la había visto antes, cuando le dio el diagnostico de Umba. Pero ciertamente como la enfermera había dicho, ella estaba algo alterada.

Platicaron un rato de trivialidades, hasta que el médico sintió que la joven estaba más relajada, él regresó a su puesto y ella permaneció medio adormilada en la silla junto a la sala de cuidados intensivos.

A Umba lo conocía desde antes. Si no mal recordaba, Umba siempre se burlaba de sus cabellos diciendo que parecían trapeador; Nanoha refunfuñaba mientras sacaba las bolsas de basura, cuando topó con una chica morena que estaba husmeando cerca de la puerta de servicio.

¿Qué se le ofrece? – preguntó Nanoha. Blue al principio tartamudeó, había un olor singular en las cercanías pero no podía decirle: "Estoy buscando al dueño de este agradable olor... porque la tomarían por loca."

Yo... yo... –

¡Ah, ya se! Vienes por lo del anuncio. –

Sí. – afirmó Blue de inmediato, por supuesto no sabía de lo que hablaba.

Nanoha se acercó a ella y la miró atentamente. Se puso a su lado y comparó las estaturas.

Vaya, ¡Que alta estás! – Blue se sorprendió de la joven y al poco, tras singular encuentro, Blue y Hige consiguieron el empleo y se hicieron amigas.

Nanoha vivía en su casa con su hermano pequeño. Había sacrificado su educación años atrás, para que su hermano estudiase. Blue no sabía qué tan importante era eso de estudiar para Nanoha, pero siempre veía que sus ojos se crispaban. Comprendía hasta cierto punto que para la joven, era algo que causaba dolor, su único alivio era que mientras ella trabajaba todo el día, su hermano era feliz. Pero no por ello la melancolía abandonaba aquel cuerpo, era semejante a la tristeza de Quentin, cuando Blue y él fueron compañeros que buscaban venganza y que no tenían nada en el mundo, más que el uno para el otro. Y antes de separarse y al morir, aquella mirada baja e intranquila, era lo único que Quentin pudo mostrar. Lo único. Y Blue no quería que la historia se volviese a repetir. No quería ver la misma mirada en una chica tan joven...

¿Quieres que te dé mi consejo? –

A Nanoha se le iluminó el rostro.

Por lo que me has dicho, creo que el esfuerzo que haces por tu hermano es loable. Pero no debes abandonar lo que a ti te gusta. Creo que tú no eres feliz del todo. Y mientras vivas, trata de alcanzar lo que consideras tu paraíso...- lo dijo con tal solemnidad que incluso hoy Nanoha recordaba con exactitud las palabras y la actitud de Blue. Lo había dicho como si ella misma hubiera recorrido un camino muy largo y jamás se diera por vencida.

No pasó mucho tiempo después...

¡Blue! ¡Blue! Te tengo dos sorpresas... –

Blue había dejado a Hige hablando solo, para ir a platicar con ella.

¿De qué se trata Nanoha? –

Encontré un lugar donde podré volver a estudiar, los horarios son matutinos. Renuncie al trabajo de la mañana, pero ajustaré con lo de la tarde y la noche, en el club.

¡Me parece perfecto! No abandones nunca... aunque parezca imposible. –

Tú no abandonaste antes, ¿cierto? Por Hige... –

Blue se sonrojó y al mismo tiempo puso una mirada melancólica. Cierto, en el pasado ella no se dio por vencida, aun cuando él dijo que no seguiría adelante... ella lo obligó a continuar. Pero de ese pasado, Hige no recordaba nada más que el hecho de que ambos eran lobos. Aún así, estaban juntos y esto era una coincidencia del destino. Pues se habían conocido en funestas circunstancias y ahora, al reencarnar no tardaron en reencontrarse. Debía haber una razón en el mundo anterior o en éste que los mantenía tan unidos. Y eso reafirmaba su mutua confianza.

Noha vio su expresión y la comprendió.

La segunda sorpresa que te voy a dar, es pequeña, pero es un tesoro para mí. La encontré en la sombra del callejón a donde da la puerta de servicio. Crece lentamente, le han aparecido unas hojas y ha florecido. Extrañamente, cuando la primavera ha llegado. Y no ha perdido ni uno solo de sus pétalos. Por favor, cuídala por mí.

Al principio no comprendió de qué se trataba, pero Noha extendió sus manos sujetando una maceta de barro, entre la tierra abonada se encontraba una flor blanca, con un exquisito aroma.

Blue la reconoció de inmediato y tuvo la certeza de que aquella planta había llegado a sus manos, como parte de su destino, debía cuidarla como en el pasado había protegido a Cheza, la muchacha que poseía la esencia de la flor. Frente a ella, en la maceta; delicada, suave y efímera extendía sus pétalos cristalinos.

Esta es la flor lunar... – comentó en un murmuro que llegó a oídos de Noha.

¡Que coincidencia! Era de noche cuando la encontré, por el callejón se filtraban pequeñas columnas de luz y creció donde alumbraba la luna...–

Caminaba sigilosamente detrás de él. Después de que aquel grandulón lo corriera del lugar, Kiba se dio la vuelta. Continuaba buscando algo por aquella avenida. Avanzaron unas cuadras más, torcieron a la derecha y subieron por una larguísima calle de antiguos edificios.

Estoy seguro de que es en esta dirección... –

Saya se preguntaba por qué Kiba no le había preguntado más detalles sobre las visiones de la flama, después de todo, la flama le reveló que las historias de su madre no eran tan solo leyendas. Eran como parte de la realidad futura. No solo vio lo que ya le había relatado a Kiba: lo de su manada y el campo de flores tragados por el fuego.

Había otras cosas. Se había visto así misma renacer en un mundo ajeno al que conocía y ese mundo era donde se encontraba ahora. Y no importando el tiempo ella encontraría al elegido por la leyenda a Kiba y a 7 sujetos más y de alguna forma descifrarían la clave para entrar al Paraíso.

Como la joven loba viera pasar el tiempo, comenzó a creer que las visiones no eran reales, que tal vez se trataba solamente de ficciones creadas por la necesidad inherente de un propósito en la vida. Aún así, continuo buscando, avanzando hasta esa montaña cubierta de nieve que en la punta tenía un gran cráter, donde se asomo la luna roja, donde todo empezó y todo terminó. Pero no había lobo blanco, no había flores lunares, no había Paraíso alguno. Todo era frío y su sangre poco a poco se congeló.

"_Si yo, si yo tengo otra oportunidad. Juró que aunque no pueda entrar al Paraíso, por lo menos encontraré al lobo blanco..."_

En el momento en que murió, cuando el antiguo mundo agonizaba abriendo la puerta al siguiente. Justo cuando todos los ojos estaban tan marchitos, no pudo presenciar el camino que se extendía abriendo sus alas; no vio bullir la vida en verdes prados, ni vio al sol alumbrar en su máximo esplendor; en ese instante, la flama no se apagó, seguía viva, seguía mostrando visiones de extraordinaria alegría.

Seguía mostrando el futuro. El futuro en el que por fin los lobos podrían caminar en el paraíso. Pero eso ni Saya ni Kiba lo sabían, solo lo podían apreciar los espíritus de sus ancestros, los mismos que llamaban a Kiba en su interior. Los mismos que le hablaron a la loba negra a través del fuego. Y los que le volvieron a hablar aquella noche en que Kiba seguía el extraño aroma de una flor.

Porque mientras él seguía caminando cuesta arriba, Saya percibió una fumarola grisácea que subía como un remolino al cielo. Kiba también lo notó: ¡Era el mismo lugar de donde provenía el aroma!

Corrieron tan rápido como podían al final de la calle, donde se encontraba un edificio con fachada rustica. Las lenguas de fuego asomaban por las ventanas del último piso.

Kiba y Saya subieron por la escalera de servicio hasta el sexto piso, donde estaba el incendio. Kiba rompió el vidrio de la ventana proxima a la puerta que daba a las escaleras y entró. El aroma era mas intenso en el interior, un aroma que sobrevivía al denso olor a quemado. Lo separaba otra puerta, en el siguiente cuarto debía estar... debía estar.. se acercaba.

Cuando abrió la puerta negra que daba a la sala. Impertérrito se quedó mirando al extremo de la habitación. De pie, frente a él, estaba Blue sosteniendo la maceta entre sus manos.

¡Como pudo pasar! ¡Estaba justo aquí antes de irme al trabajo! –

Las lágrimas asomaban por esos ojos que Kiba reconoció después de un instante.

Por su parte, Saya que había permanecido en el cuarto de a lado, veía los muebles arder entre las llamas. La atmósfera era sofocante y ella misma se empezó a asfixiar, pero no se movió ni un centímetro, debía quedarse ahí esperando a que las flamas fueran más altas, cada vez más altas, a punto de quemarla. Quería ver las visiones, una vez más.

Se acercó a la flama con ganas de tocar los cálidos colores. Estaba a unas pulgadas, cada vez más cerca, su cuerpo sudaba, su respiración era lenta, pero sus ojos obnubilados distinguieron algo en el interior de la llama. Era la imagen de una manada de lobos, dirigidos por uno blanco que seguían un camino de cenizas, luego uno de flores y finalmente tras unas montañas encontraban un lugar rodeado de árboles, era un bosque que flanqueaba un valle, donde había praderas y en ellas había ciervos y bisontes pastando; los arroyuelos bajaban desde la montaña y se internaban en el valle hasta fundirse con un lago grandísimo. Y en el bosque, bajo el cántico de mil aves de coloridos plumajes y el ruido de las chicharras, se apareció un lobo anciano con mirar ceniciento: _"Sigue buscando, no es un sueño..." _

El tanque de gas explotó y Kiba tuvo que abandonar la sala, regresando al cuarto por donde ingresara la primera vez. Observó que Saya yacía detrás de un sillón y que casi no respiraba. Desesperado, la arrastró hacia la salida y la llamó una y otra vez.

Nanoha hablando. Como pueden ver éste es tan solo el inicio de una travesía surcada por misterios al por mayor. ¿Qué secreto le revelará Saya a Kiba? ¿Por qué Hige no recuerda nada? ¿Qué ocurrió en ese departamento? ¿Qué hay de la flor lunar? ¿Cuál es la clave para entrar al Paraíso? ¿Qué pretende Darcia, acaso destruirlos como la última vez?

¡Esperen demasiadas sorpresas! Nuevos personajes, triángulos amorosos, tal vez un poco de yaoi, caminos indescriptibles, misterios inusitados, nacientes romances, acción, momentos dramáticos, más de una muerte y más de un renacimiento. ¡Eso es todo por ahora!

Te agradeceré bastante tus reviews, comentarios, sugerencias sobre lo que te gustaría que pasará, lo que no te gustaría, etc. Y por supuesto, noticias sobre ti mismo (a). Me despido, dejándote con la duda de lo que pasará después y esperando te haya agradado. Y recordándote las palabras de Blue: "Mientras vivas, trata de alcanzar lo que consideras tu paraíso". Sayonara.


End file.
